


The Value of Communication

by ardentaislinn



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/pseuds/ardentaislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma is determined to find out why Fitz is acting strangely, to very...pleasurable results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Value of Communication

**Author's Note:**

> So, some Fitzsimmons shippers on Tumblr got some hate. And hate takes up room on your dash for smut. Hence, smut! This is a gift to the fandom for putting up with some assholes today, basically.

Jemma was confused.

Fitz loved her, she knew that much. He told her every day (sometimes with a quiet desperation that she didn’t understand, which made it all the more real) so she believed that much.

The problem was that he didn’t desire her.

They would kiss, which in Jemma’s mind was fantastic. But as soon as she made a move to take it to the next level (the one with far less clothing), he would pull away. And not just pull away, but actively walk out of the room with a muttered apology on his lips.

At first she’d thought that he just wasn’t ready, which she had understood. But his reaction was becoming more and more distressed each time their interaction went even remotely in that direction.

She might have thought he was asexual if she didn’t know for a fact that he’d had very strong sexual attractions in the past. So she honestly didn’t know quite what to make of it.

She knew she was attractive in a conventional sense. So why did the one man she want to be attractive _for_ have no sexual interest in her? It was a mystery she was determined to solve.

-

Heat pulsed through her.

She gasped as their tongues touched, her hands tightening in his hair. The sheets whispered beneath her as she shifted on the bed, trying to get closer to him.

One of his hands was drifting down her back, and Jemma began to feel a tension gathering within her. It wasn’t (just) desire. It was nerves. She was half-waiting for the moment when he would jump away from her and walk out.

In defiance, she shifted her hand beneath his shirt and splayed her hand on his bare skin. She felt the muscles jump beneath her touch.

He didn’t move away, though. His lips kept moving over hers, more insistently than before. Jemma couldn’t help a small smile of triumph. Perhaps this time…

However, as soon as she moved her hand around to his front and began gliding it downwards, he aggressively scooted back on the bed, away from her.

He paused a moment, his chest heaving as they stared at each other for a long, agonised moment across the endless gulf between them.

Then, “I have to go,” he muttered, before attempting to crawl past her to descend from the bed.

“No,” she said, a gentle hand on his chest, even as her voice hardened in determination.

He froze, not looking at her. “What?” he asked in an unconvincing tone.

“Fitz, can you _please_ just tell me what this is about?”

Slowly his gaze rose to meet hers. The breath was sucked out of her lungs as she saw how utterly _defeated_ he looked.

He just looked at her, his eyes roaming over her face with a yearning desperation, as if he was trying to memorise it. She couldn’t move, totally frozen by the look on his face.

“Alright,” he said quietly, sitting back against the wall. Jemma stayed where she was. Seeing how closed off he was, she knew he wouldn’t want her to touch him.

“Do you not…want me?” she asked, unable to keep her worries to herself any longer. Then, before she could answer, another even more painful thought came to her. “Do you regret starting this? Us?”

He shook his head emphatically. “No!” he blurted out, clearly shocked she could think such a thing. The tight knot of anxiety within her loosened just slightly.

“Then why? What’s going on?”

“I…,” he paused for a long moment, and Jemma was almost convinced he wasn’t going to answer. “I don’t want to disappoint you,” he murmured softly, so quiet she nearly missed it.

“What?” she breathed. Of all the things she might have expected, that was not one of them.

He picked at the bedcovers nervously, not looking at her. “You know I haven’t had all that much experience at this. Some, but it does feel like enough. I wasn’t completely sure I could please you _before_. But now that I’m slower and shakier and…well… _worse_ at anything remotely physical, I can’t think it would be anything other than a letdown for you. And I couldn’t bear you being disappointed in me.”

He looked up, his eyes solemn. Jemma, on the other hand, felt like laughing in relief. She shifted closer, and he eyed her warily but didn’t move away. Encouraged, she took his hand.

“Fitz, in a way, you’re right. It probably won’t be perfect, at least not the first time. But that’s normal. We have a whole lifetime to practice. As for being slower…you know that’s actually a _good_ thing when it comes to sex, right? There are no prizes for getting to the finish line first.”

Fitz’s thumb was brushing across the back of her hand absently. He looked both sceptical and hopeful at the same time.

“We don’t get just the one shot at this,” she continued, moving even closer to him. “We get to do it again, and again…” she leaned forward so that her breath brushed against his ear. “…and _again_ ,” she murmured, her voice sounding more sultry than she ever thought herself capable. She saw him shiver involuntarily and smiled.

Fitz’s hand began drifting up her bare arm. Feeling optimistic for them first time in weeks, she continued, straddling his lap as she did so.

“If you knew the kinds of thoughts I have about your hands, even if they occasionally shake, you would know that you could never disappoint me. All I need to do is imagine them…you…touching me, and I am almost on the verge. It wouldn’t take more than a brush of your hands or lips in the right place and I would probably come then and there.”

Fitz made a sound low in his throat. Jemma kissed him on the neck where she could reach him, scraping her teeth over his pulse point as she did. Wanting to see his face, she moved back slightly.

His cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were glazed.

“Fitz,” she said, a little more forcefully. His eyes slowly focused on her face. “I just want to make one thing clear. You could never, ever, disappoint me. Remember that.”

He nodded ever so slightly in acquiescence, but it was enough. She smiled and kissed him tenderly. But the kiss didn’t stay soft for long.

Soon enough their clash of lips and teeth and tongue was lacking in any kind of finesse. His hands were gripping her hips so hard it bordered on painful, and her fingers were tugging on his hair. She rolled her hips against him, delighting in the friction as her core moved against his erection.

He groaned, or maybe she did. His hands left her hips to trail up her sides, skimming her ribs as he lifted her shirt up and over her head. Rather than return to kissing her lips, he leant forward to place a hot, opened-mouthed kiss between the valley of her breasts. She whimpered, arching her back to demand more attention there, and Fitz obliged, unhooking her bra so that he could lavish attention on one breast with his mouth, while palming the other in his hand. Jemma made sure to praise him with each gasping breath as bolts of desire tugged at her core.

Jemma tried to unbutton his shirt, but she kept getting distracted by the sensations of pleasure that kept roaring through her. Eventually, she succeeded and was able to plant her hands firmly against his bare chest and grind down hard against him. This time it was definitely his groan that echoed across the quite chamber.

Lightning fast, he cupped her arse and lifted her enough so that he could flip her down onto her back. He followed, pressing his torso against hers as he fell between the cradle of her thighs. She squirmed, enjoying the sensation of her sensitive nipples sliding against his naked chest. She grinned, and he returned it, looking so happy that her heart swelled with an earnest love.

He kissed her lips softly, just for a moment, before trailing kisses down her body. As he reached the waistband of her pants Jemma was practically vibrating in anticipation. His lips didn’t leave her skin as he looked up through his lashes at her questioningly, making sure it was alright before he unbuttoned her trousers and slipped them down. Jemma helped, lifting her hips so that he could pull her trousers all the way off until she lay bare before him.

For a long moment, Fitz just looked at her, naked adoration plain on his face. She let him. Even if she had been prone to self-consciousness, it would be impossible to feel it with him looking at her like _that_.

Eventually, he moved. His hands slid up her thighs, moving them further apart as he did so to give himself room. His eyes fixated on his target before he moved in, beginning with a long, slow lick. She bucked off the bed at the sensation, and Fitz hand to hold her hips down to continue his ministrations. In no time, Jemma was writhing against the bed, begging him to let her release. When he finally did, her orgasm roared through her like a fire, leaving her spent. But Fitz knew how to coax the slumbering embers within her to life once again, which he did, not giving her even a moment to recover. Soon enough she was once again needy and wanting, this time desperate for him inside her.

“Fitz, please.”

He obliged, kissing his way back up her body to give her an opened mouthed kiss, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. As he did so, he divested himself of his pants until he was finally as naked as she was. She took a moment just to memorise him, the low light illuminating his skin slicked with sweat from their exertion so far. But he didn’t give her long to look. As he leant over her, Jemma couldn’t resist her hand drifting down over his firm butt, pulling him closer.

And, then, he was entering her, slower than she might have expected, given how desperate for each other the two of them clearly were. But he seemed almost grimly determined not to rush this.

His strokes were steady and unhurried, though it was clearly costing him. The tremble in his arms was not a remnant from his injury, but a reaction to him holding himself in check.

There was plenty of time for that, Jemma thought. But right now it was not what she craved.

“Faster,” she told him, her fingers digging into his back to illustrate her point. She could see his jaw work as he gritted his teeth, still determined to be slow. “Please, Fitz. Now,” she practically whimpered. He gave her an exasperated look, but then sped up his rhythm.

Jemma couldn’t hold back a cry of pleasure as he hit just the right spot. She braced herself against the headboard as he slammed into her, over and over again.

Everything in her tightened until it was almost unbearable. But with one last thrust her release once again exploded through her veins. He rode her through the storm, wringing the last of the pleasure out of her before finally allowing his own release. He collapsed, landing just to her side.

As their breathing settled and they began drifting off to sleep, Jemma heard him whisper against her shoulder a soft “I love you.”

She smiled at the ceiling, content beyond words. “I love you, too,” she replied, sure she’d never been quite so happy.

 

 


End file.
